If I Were Dead
by cuti.pi
Summary: How the characters of Attack on titan would react to each others death.
1. Chapter 1

Squad leader hanji zipped through the air in search of a good test subject. Her squad had mostly died and left only her and a few others to search. Using her 3d maneuvering device she swung across a building to come face to face with a four meter titan.

"Well hi there little fellow." She greeted, landing on a nearby roof. The small titan lunged up as if to grab Hanji but she was to fast. Hanji flew around the titan to a building behind him and examined him more closely. He had short black hair with an exposed neck. His ribs could be seen through the skin but his legs were rather hefty.

"Sorry shorty but you won't due." Hanji took a step closer to the titan, swords draw and target set when a strong meaty hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. Hanji struggled an arm free to push her glasses up and see her capturer. A 14 meter titan had grabbed her and was raising her to his mouth.

"You would be perfect for my research." Hanji concluded, right next to the titans face now. The titan gave a low groan and started to tighten his grip on Hanji.

"Uh, little...to...tight." Hanji groaned. The titan gave a sadistic smirk and tightened his grip even more. The last thing Hanji saw was the 14 meter titans mouth opening for lunch.

****

"Corporal Levi!" A cadet known as Ginger said. Levi looked up from the table he was sitting at. His crew had gotten back with only one casualty and were now enjoying their lunch in the dinner hall. Levi sat next to Mike and Erwin, already having finishing his bread.

"What is it cadet Long?" Levi asked with a bored expression. Ginger Long had long brown hair and a thin figure. Her eyes shined bright green in even the saddest of times and her lips were a perfect pink. She was known as the second prettiest newbie but still a strong soldier.

"Um Squad Hanji was completely whipped out." She announced. Levi looked even more bored than before. He knew people had died, why would he care how which ones.

"So, why does this concern me?" Levi asked. Gingers eyes widened at his rudeness. He had just learned that his long time associate had died and he asked why he cared. It's seemed a bit odd.

"I-I just thought you would want to know that they were wiped out sir." She stuttered. Levi sighed and looked up at Ginger. He had a look in his eye that was close to warning.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me. Now I have to deal with a depressed Hanji for the rest of the week." He moaned, rubbing his face with his hands. Ginger looked at him shocked. He didn't understand. He thought Hanji was still alive.

"Sir, maybe you don't understand-

"Zoe's dead." A voice cut off Ginger. Everyone at the table turned their attention to the voice behind the pretty cadet. There stood Eren Yeager. His hair was a mess and his eyes hollow. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

The lance corporal stood from the table and walked over to Eren. Eren was still a little taller than levi but they both knew Ackerman was stronger.

"What?" Levi asked, showing only a little emotion. Eren stood tall in front of Levi trying to hold his own.

"I said Hanji Zoe is dead. I saw it myself." Everyone in the room gasped. It seemed they had turned their attention away from eating to the two boys who stood in the middle of the hall.

Something flashed in Levi's eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. In one quick motion Levi yanked Eren's arm just the right way to flip him onto his back. He hit the wood floor with a groan. The faint sound of Mikasa standing up, ready to defended her adopted brother, echoed the room but no one dared look. They were to attached to the scene in front of them. Levi moved to stand beside Eren's head, being sure to step on his hair so he couldn't get up.

"You saw Shitty Glasses get killed and you didn't do anything?" Levi asked through gritted teeth, his calm exterior finally faltering. Eren looked up at the man with hard eyes. He was trying not to show weakness because that would just anger the corporal more.

"There was nothing I could do, I was to out of gas." Eren explained.

The last thing eren saw was levi rolling his eyes before a strong force pulled him to his feet again. The angry corporal stood with his hands tightly gripping Eren's collar. His eyes burned with something eren had never seen before, it almost made him feel sorry for levi.

"You could have turned into your big bad titan and saved her!" Levi yanked Eren's face closer so there noses almost touched.

"Your a disgrace." Levi whispered harshly before throwing Eren to the floor. With out a look back Levi stormed out of the dinning room leaving everyone shell shocked.

"Eren!" Armin's voice called. Mikasa and Armin rushed around the table to Eren's side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked worriedly. Eren shook his head and allowed his friends to move him into a sitting position.

"I'm fine. Levi just has a strong throw." Eren said moving a hand to his head. A look of total anger flashed over Mikasa's face as she shot to stand up.

"I'll kill him!" She threatened taking a step towards where Levi had exited. Eren reached out and grabbed her ankle to stop her.

"No don't." Eren begged, standing up with the help of his blond friend. "He's just shocked."

Everyone in Survey Corp knew Hanji and Levi had a special bond. They just didn't know how he would reach when death finally came.

(Sooo did you like it? I think i did okay. I chose this one as my first pair because I totally ship Levihan and can't wait till they get together. If you want me to continue or have a request review it and maybe I'll write it. Love ya bye." 


	2. Sasha to Connie

Sasha to Connie

"Armin the front, Connie the back." Captain Levi ordered. The two soldiers nodded and followed their commands. Swooping through the trees Connie made his way fifteen meters from the lance corporal. The scouts reg was on a mission. A mission to find any refuge able items. The city was running desperately low on stock and the SR were there to help.

The small down swung around a tree and shot an arrow to his next target. Only something went wrong and the left hook didn't penetrate the tree. Unable to react fast enough, Connie was sent flying doors the thick trunked tree.

***

Sasha raised the bucket of horse feed to the brown horses mouth. She looked around be found no sign of her trusted friend who usually feeds horses with her. Setting her bucket down she went in search of her fellow soldier. She walked passed many if the other surviving soldiers only stopping to talk to Armin. She knew that Connie was assigned to his group today so he would know where Connie was.

"Armin, wheres Connie?" Sasha asked. Armin looked up at Sasha with watery eyes. At first the blinds look confused her until something clicked.

Dropping the second bucket of feed she was carrying she ran to where the bodies of dead soldiers were located. She looked up and down the row in search of her friend but didn't see him. A moment of hope hit her only to be trampled on when two unknown soldier came carrying her friend and setting him down at the end of the line.

Sasha slowly crawled towards Connie, her heart racing. Connie's head was a bloody mess and her eyes wide open in fear as if he knew what was coming. Sasha let out a choked sob at the sight. Never once had she thought she would see Connie's dead body. She always assumed she would be the first to go but now...

Sasha reached up with a shaky hand to close her comrades eyes. But it didn't help. It still felt like he was staring at her with fear of the inevitable.

The brunette girl let out another sob and scooted closer to her long time friend. They had been through so much together and now this.

Why?

Sasha looked down at her friend, tears falling from her own cheeks to his. He looked so frightened in death. Like it happened suddenly. Sasha had started to stroke Connie's shaved cut hair, his blood smearing to her hand. But she didn't care. All she cared about was staying with her friend.

To the very end. 


	3. Armin

"Annie. Stop!" A small blond soldier yelled from the top of a half destroyed building. The female human/titan instantly froze mid step and turned to her old friend. He looked different than before. Not his looks but his attitude. Even from nearly ten feet away Annie could see the innocent boy she once knew was gone and replaced with a strong soldier. It warmed her heart and froze it at the same time. When he was innocent she wouldn't have to harm him because he was no treat. But now there was a glint of killer in her eyes. And that scared her.

"Stop this Annie!" Armin repeated.  
"Stop hurting people. Sure you had a hard life but that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on innocent people."

There was that word again. Innocent. The last trance of innocence in Armin had been erased when he left his squad to die in order to get to Annie. Now Armin was hollow.

"At camp you told me you wanted me to survive. Well I can't do that if you keep killing people!" Armin yelled. Annie in titan form stared at Armin in awe. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

The blond boy took a deep breath before grasping one of his swords with two hands, the other back in his 3d MD, and slammed it against the buildings chimney. The blade broke into two, the part attached to the handle only but a dagger now. Armin glanced at the other half of his blade laying destroyed on the tile roof before zipping around to face his former friend, dagger half held to his neck. Annie's blue eyes widened as she took a ground shaking step towards him.

"Stop!" Annie froze. "Turn back to your normal form now and surrender of I'll do it!" Armin threatened. Annie's eyes somehow how widened more. How was she suppose to choose? Revenge or Armin. Ever since the time they trained in the academy she had a feeling for Armin. At first she put them off as pitying the weak but as time drew on she realized it was something more affectionate than that.

"You have till I could to three. Me or mayhem." Armin pressed the steal blade tighter to his neck, prickling pain scooting through his body. He ignored it and started to count.

"One!" Annie's mouth opened and took a step towards Armin.

"Two!" Blood leaked from admins neck, coating the blade.

"Three!" Annie reached out to grab her friend but it was to late. With a scream of power Armin pressed the blade hard into his neck and swiped.

**

"Do you hear that?" Eren asked. His adopted sister standing next to him and the building nodded. The looked around but could find the source of the strange noise anywhere.

Aaaaaa.

The sound came again and this time Mikasa placed it to the their right. It had been ten minutes since both Armin and Annie disappeared. Eren didn't have time to change into his titan form before Annie had disappeared as if to thin air. So when they heard the sound they thought it might lead to Annie.

"Let's go. It could be Annie." Eren said, shooting a hook to a building right of them. Mikasa nodded and followed her friend as they flew through the air.

Aaaaa.

Eren and Mikasa swung in the direction of the sound, after a while coming to a half destroyed building with two blond figures on it. As the two got closer they saw something they wished they'd never seen. Blood.

The two were quick to touch down and run over to the pair. A now human Annie was kneeling next to blood covered Armin.

"I-I was about to change." Annie said through sobs. Neither of the two were listening. They were both trying to take in the sight in front of them. Eren dropped to his knees, his 3d md clinked against the roof. They all stared at the dead body of there friend, no one uttering a word.

"Armin." Eren whispered. The broken boy buried his face his admins coat not caring about the blood that transferred to his face. His shoulders shook as he cried into his friends dead body. Mikasa's soft hand came to rest on his shoulder seeming to bring his back to life.

"You." The girls turned their heads to stare at Eren instead.

"What?" Mikasa asked. Eren's head shot up to stare at annie, pure hatred burning in his eyes.

"You!" Eren screamed, launching himself over Armin and onto Annie. His hand moved to a choke hold around her neck, pinning her to the roof.

"You killed him! This is your fault!" Eren screamed.

"Eren."

"No mikasa. It wasn't good enough she killed hundreds of cadets but now she killed Armin. She deserves to die." Eren tightened his hold on Annie's neck. Her eyes somehow managed to remain calm even though they were blushing out of there sockets. Annie's face started to turn purple and to Eren's surprise Mikasa didn't try to stop him.

Thoughts raced through his head. What was he doing? Was he really strangling his former friend. His former friend that killed Armin.

Armin.

Armin wouldn't want this. He wanted peace not this. Eren's hold started to lose its strength and color started to return to Annie's face.

"Do it." Eren's eyes snapped up and saw Annie smirking at him.

"Armin was a weak fool. He deserved to die." Annie croaked. Eren's eyes lit up again. All thought of what Armin would have wanted flew away as he reacted Annie, not even pausing to you all his strength on her. With a light crack the siblings knew it was over. Eren stood up only looking down at Annie's still smirking body once before kicking it so it fell off the building. There was silence after that. Neither of them wanted to speak. But of course someone had to.

"Let's go." Mikasa said, pulling lightly on Eren's arm. The brunette nodded, taking in last glance at his best friends dead body, before flying away with Mikasa. As they flew from building to building Eren had a small sense that he had finally gotten revenge for all the fallen soldiers. But in truth Eren had obtained no revenge.

For Annie wanted to die. 

I dont own snk. P.s. sorry if its rough didnt have time to edit


	4. Petra reacts to Levi's death

"You idiot, get out of there!" Levi yelled. Squad Levi and Hanji had currently come together to fight a herd of titans. One of the fifteen meters ones had grabbed Hanji and was slowly bringing her to his mouth. Levi yelled for his teammate to slice the stupid titans hand off but she wouldn't listen. Like usual.

"You would be a brilliant test subject." Squad leader Hanji said, pulling an arm lose to feel the skin of the titan. It felt strangely rough under her finger tips sparking her interest even more.

"Four eyes! Listen!" Levi yelled from the branch he was perched on. Hanji still ignoring him. Levi searched his perimeters for a way to save his friend. A fourteen meter titan stood behind the one with Hanji while the others were busy with their pray. Levi's fists clenched on his sword. If he went for the 15 meter titans neck the 14 might get him.

"You are absolutely amazing." The lance corporal heard. Hanji was now to close for comfort near the titans mouth. Taking a breath he shot his hook to the tree near the 15 meter titan. With one look around he propelled forward, swords raised. The cool steal sliced the titans neck instantly making him pause and drop hanji. Levi's friend fell towards the ground, shooting a wire at the last minute and flying towards a tree. Levi sighed and faced forward again. To his surprise a twelve meter titan had appeared in front of his, his mouth open waiting for his lunch to arrive. The corporal was going to fast to change directions and was sent into the titans mouth, it snapping shut as soon as he was fully inside. Levi struggled inside the titans mouth to not slide down his esophagus. In a moment of desperation Levi swung his sword around and stabbed the titans tongue. The titan howled, mouth opening in the process. The raven haired man smirked and started to crawl towards the new opening.

He had gotten half his body threw when the titan recovered and but down.

***

"Petra! You and Mikasa go look for body's in the north, Armin and Jean the south. Myself and Eren will search the east while Sasha and Connie go west." Captian Erwin ordered. The soldiers yelled a 'yes sir' and started in their directions. Mikasa and Petra flew threw the air searching the ground for fallen soldiers as they traveled. At first they saw nothing until they went further and met a blood bath.

Five soldiers, some whole some in pieces, lay I scattered on the ground covered in there own and friends blood. Two soldiers beyond recognition hung from the trees by there equipment, swaying with the wind. Mikasa and Petra shot their wires to land on the ground. They searched the ground for anyone they recognized but saw none.

"Do you think Levi's okay? This is his squad." Petra asked. Mikasa just shrugged and shot a wire to go further into the forest. Petra sighed and followed. They traveled ten more minutes before meeting yet another death sight. But this to there was three times the casualties and more blood.

The two touched down again and started to search for survivors. Petra maneuvered her way through the bodies, hoping desperately to not see anyone she cared deeply for. When she thought she'd reached the last of it she let out a deep relaxing breath.

"No levi." She whispered. She moved to turn around but stopped when she saw a glimpse of black hair. Zipping around she saw a soldier she had failed to see the first time. He lay facing away from her, everything below the waist missing. Petra felt her eyes start to water when she saw the all to frimilar hair cut of the lance corporal.

"No." She whispered. Petra broke off in a sprit towards the fallen soldier. As she passed tree after tree her heart started to beat faster than normal.

'Don't be him. Don't be him.' Petra repeated in her head. When the young soldier finally reached half of the man she stopped dead, eyes squeezed shut. She feared to open her eyes but had to know. Slowly Petra started to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the blood covered cravat around his neck.

"No!" Petra croaked. The small soldiers knees went weak beneath her sending her falling to her knees next to him. Tears now rolled freely down her cheeks, someone dripping to land on the ground. Petra stared in agony at the lifeless body of Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille. His black hair fell to cover one of his eyes while the other was shut and covered in blood. Loud sobs were ripped from her throat as she stared at her deceased love interest. It was a known fact Petra had feeling for the lance corporal but no one knew just how much. The truth was she loved him. She wanted to marry him. Have kids with him. But now that dream was crushed. Because he could no longer do those thing with her. He could no longer to anything anymore.

Petra's loud cries stopped suddenly when a gentle hand moved to rest on her soldier. The blond girl turned to look at the owner of the hand. Mikasa stood staring down at Petra, a sullen look in her eyes. She knew how it felt to lose someone you love and to see there dead bodies lay before you. It was something know one should see. Something that should be kept secret.

Petra forced a teary smile and turned back to levi. As Petra stared she started to think Levi actually looked peaceful. His usual bored expression was now one of relaxation. Petra couldn't remember a time he looked like that before.

"We have to go notify Erwin." Mikasa whispered softly. Petra shook her head lightly. Mikasa nodded and removed her hand from Petra's shoulder, shooting an hook and flying in the direction Erwin had said to meet up in.

Petra reached out a hand and pulled the bloodied cravat from Levi's neck. Standing up she put it in her pocket and took a deep breath. The soldier took one last yearning look at her long time crush before taking a deep breath and shooting an hook in a tall tree and flying away. As she flew she remembered all the great things about levi. The way his eyes could see right through her, his always perfect hair, and his stupid obsession with cleaning. With a single tear rolling down her cheek she clutched the clothe in her pocket.

As Petra felt the soft fabric of Levi's cravat in her pocket she realized as long as she had it and her memories, Levi would be with her. 


	5. Armin to Mikasa

"Yeager! Ackerman! What are you doing?" Captian Erwin Smith yelled behind the two soldiers currently flying threw the air. The Scouts regiment was on a mission and two related soldiers were soaring throw the air in the wrong direction! The order was to attack the fifteen meter titans first then go for the smaller one, but the two siblings were abandoning orders and going for a 14 meter.

The same 14 meter that killed Hange Zoe.

Ever since that faithful day all the scouts regiment waited for the cooky scientist to walk through the dinning hall door and start rambling on about her new discovery. Deep down they knew that day would never come. No, half her squad witnessed the death of Squad leader Hange Zoe. And none of them had a doubt in there mind she was gone.

Captian Levi had also been acting weird since the death of his long time friend. He had abandoned talking to anyone other than Erwin and completely forgot about making poop jokes. Sometimes Eren would try to make an easy one for him like saying something like 'sorry i'm late. Just had to drop off a shipment.' But it was no use. Levi just wouldn't talk. So all they could do was wait for him to be ready. And just let him try and cope in his own way.

So when Eren saw the titan that had murdered the poor scientist he was quick to take action. He thought maybe if he could kill it Levi would have some kind if closure and go back to normal. When Mikasa saw her young friend turn directions and go for the 14 meter she was quick to follow. She made it her duty to protect Eren no matter the cost. Not even death.

Gaining on the titan Eren swung around it as if to locate his destination. Completely unaware of how keen the titan was, it plucked eren out of the air and gripped him in his hand. Eren struggled to get out as the titan slowly brang the soldier to his mouth. All the while mikasa saw this and went for the hand.

Knowing full well how this would all end, The raven haired soldier swung towards the titan at full speed, sword raised ready to cut. The blade connected with the titans flesh and cut the hand clean off. Eren was sent hurtling towards the ground as he watched as the same titan that ate Hange, snatched Mikasa out of the air with his other hand and threw her in his mouth. With the sound of a large gulp Eren knew it was over for his black haired friend.

The titan had her.

***

Armin searched the hall of wounded soldiers for his friends. He hadn't seen them since they all split up and was starting to worry. When he reached the end of the hall and still failed to spot the pair.

"Where are they?" He thought out loud. Then an idea flashed through his mind.

"No." He whispered. No caring about the complaints he got, Armin ran out of the hospital tent and towards where all the fallen soldiers were kept. Sheets hadn't been put over them yet so it was easy to see. Many other soldier were around sitting next to their fallen comrade, crying. Just the sight made the blondes eyes water. Pushing the resistant thoughts aside Armin rished down the line in search of his friends. He was just about done when he heard a choked sob. Turning around he looked at the end of the line where a new soldier had been placed. Even from ten feet away Armin could see the black hair and red scarf.

"No." Armin whispered, running to the front of the line. As he approached he noticed Jean bent over Mikasa's dead body crying. Armin fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What he thought to be the second toughest soldier was lying dead before him. It didn't make sense. How could she be gone. She was the most skilled of the group. How could this have happened?

"She and eren went after the 14 meter that got Hange. It was so fast. He snatched eren out of the air like a fly. Mikasa saved him by cutting off his arm but it came with a price." Jean whispered. Armin looked up at him fellow soldier waiting patiently for him to continue.

"While Eren fell to the ground the titan got Mikasa and swallower her whole." Jean finished. Armin stared watery eyes at Jean. Why was this happening?

"Then how..."

"When eren got up he killed the titan and cut mikasa out." Jean said. "But it was to late. She was already gone."

Armin's looked back down at mikasa. Her hair was long again and fell down to her breasts. The red scarf Eren had giver her so long ago was still wrapped around her neck. And for some reason she had a peaceful look on her face. As if she knew it was all over now for her. Other than the blood and guts she was covered in she looked just like she had when he left her.

And for some reason, that made it so much worse.

If she had fought and was fill with scars Armin would understand she actually tried to save herself. But how she looked now, without a scratch and content, It almost seemed as if she was happy to die.

"W-why were you so protective of him?" Armin's voice broke as he spoke the words. Tears were now flowing now his face and on to the ground below. But he didn't care. All he cared about was Mikasa.

Armin didn't understand why Mikasa loved eren so much. He understood he saved her and that she was grateful for that, but to give her own life for him. Yes eren was Armin's best friend but even so he still noticed Erens foul tempered and dangerous acts. Although eren had his good qualities, were they enough to sacrifice your life for? All his life Armin had a small crush on the raven haired girl. Maybe it was the way she'd always protect him or that she understood how he felt, either way he liked her. He enjoyed her company no matter where they were. If it was watching the sunset of killing titans. He enjoyed it. Deep down he knew Mikasa could never return his feeling, that's she would always love Eren more than him. But he would have been happy with at least a small place in her heart.

And now it was to late.

Armin remained by Mikasa's side for as long as he could. Jean left a little after Armin arrived saying something about needing to get a shoulder wound stiched up. But Armin wasn't really paying attention. He was to busy crying over his fallen friend. When half an hour came rolling around he felt a hand being placed in his shoulder. His first thought was Eren had come to say it was time to go but when he looked up he recognized the known face of Lance Corporal Rivaille. He had the usual emotionless expression on his face but something in his eyes showed he knew how Armin felt. Squatting down to sit next to the tear stained blonde Levi spoke.

"He got her to?" Levi asked. Armin nodded and looked back down at Mikasa. She hadn't been moved at all in the last half hour so she looked exactly the same.

"Bastard. I'm happy he's dead. First shitty glasses then Ackerman. That Titan was a menace." The lance corporal said. Armin's brain only vaguely registered this was the most he's talked since Squad leader Zoe died. The other parts were to busy reeling.

"Do you miss her?" Armin asked in a weak voice. Levi froze next to him but let out a deep breath trying relax.

"Yes." Levi answered. Armin's eyes shot up to stare at the black haired man. It was the first time he'd shown any actual signs of feelings of anyone. Other than his resent silent streak. And for some reason it actually made Armin feel better.

Levi chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his hand.

"Just like you I fell for someone. At first I couldn't understand it. Why I was having feelings for this titan crazed glasses wearing never bathing weirdo. But as time went on I started to realize that all the things that annoyed me about her where also the things I loved about her." Armin was staring with wide eyes at the lance corporal. Levi was usually so reserved that this was a big surprise. He hadn't once said anything regarding his feelings. It was almost like he didn't have them. But now...

"And when she died my world came crashing down. At first I couldn't believe it. I would stay up at night waiting for her to burst threw my door and ramble on about some new titan thing she discovered. But she never came. I would just end up waiting all night long." Levi paused from his speech. Although Amrin appreciated his company, it wasn't really helping. Actually it was making him feel worse. Like there was no point of carrying on anymore. That next time he should just let the titan catch him.

Levi cleared his throat and stood up again.

"What I'm trying to say is I know how it feels. But it's not worth it to mope, even though I have been doing that lately." Levi rubbed the back of his neck nervously, clearly at a loss of words. Armin just sat patiently waiting for his words.

"Just don't mope to long. We need soldiers at there full attention." Without looking back Levi turned and started to walk away. when he was just a few feet away he stopped. Armin looked up in confusion. Without turning around levi said.

"Be happy with the memory you have. Without them you'll go crazy." Without another word The lance corporal turned into the recovery hall.

Glancing back at Mikasa Armin went of the corporals words.

'Be happy with the memories you have.'

Armin knew he had way more happy memories with Mikasa then Levi did with hange. To his guess they probably didn't spend much time together out of training or missions. Armin had memories of mikasa before everything went to crap. Looking at books, playing kiddy games, eveything. And for that he was grateful. Because those memories would keep him from inanity.

Taking one last lingering look at Mikasa, Armin stood up and walked over to the recovery hall to visits eren. No doubt it was hitting him hard too. Instead of sitting next to her unmoving body he decided to go help Eren cope like levi did him. 


End file.
